


stairway to heaven

by uncryptid



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action, Angst, Demon, Heaven, Hell, Post-Apocalypse, some sad stuff and some rad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncryptid/pseuds/uncryptid
Summary: Facing the unwritten future, Crowley struggles with purpose. His glimpse into Heaven during the Trial has awoken something inside of him, something he cannot ignore. When Aziraphale gets involved, the universe begins to pay attention. The powers of Heaven have a very differing idea about how this should end.This is the story of how Crowley tries to right his greatest wrong.





	stairway to heaven

prologue

“Where do we go from here?” 

For a brief moment post-almost-apocalypse, an angel, a demon, and two humans were gathered together in a small Tadfield cottage. Soon, they would be displaced again, but for now there was only silence. Boldly, Anathema had sliced into the empty air with the words no one else had dared yet say. 

The question was simple and extremely valid, but ultimately too complex for any one answer, even from the supernatural beings present. 

Newt cleared his throat in a brave attempt to spare his now girlfriend from the awkward pause in conversation. “Well,” he started, not really knowing where he was going with this, “I guess I should probably head back home-“ He caught Anathema’s questioning look and quickly retreated, “Just for a day or so, to get my stuff. Then it’s pretty much...“ He glanced back up to meet Anathema’s gaze. “Wherever you want to go, I guess.” 

She smiled. 

He smiled back. 

Where do we go from here?

Some time had now passed since then, but that question never stopped hanging over Crowley’s head. He thought briefly about Newt’s reply, and could easily picture the couple spendingperfectly normal and happy lives together. Or maybe they would grow apart, now that this whole adrenaline-fueled endeavor had ended, and maybe they would never see each other again. 

Regardless, he thought, it would be over with soon, one way or another. Humans never really realized how lucky they were to have finite lifespans, with the end always in sight to drive their purposes. 

He, on the other hand, was currently staring into an abyss of time stretched out before him. 

Eternity. 

In stopping the apocalypse, he had made sure the Earth kept on spinning. And spinning. And spinning. 

If it hadn’t been for Aziraphale’s quick thinking, he may have never even seen the full effect their work. He would have been burning up in a tub of holy water, without even getting a chance to say goodbye. 

But they had survived. Even more than that, they had managed to create a world where their relationship was finally allowed to exist. A place where a demon could enjoy his time with an angel without looking over his shoulder for black eyes every other minute. He quickly found that he quite liked this new world order, as strange as it was. He tried to convince himself that this was enough to get by the eternity waiting for him. 

Aziraphale seemed oddly unconcerned by the idea of perpetual time on Earth, to the point that Crowley felt almost guilty even thinking the way he was. He had Earth and he had his angel. Shouldn’t that be enough? 

If it weren’t for recent events, he probably would be content to stay with Aziraphale for the rest of his life. As much as he wanted to escape it, to purge the memory and just enjoy what he had in front of him, every time he closed his eyes it came flooding back. 

_ White walls, pristine and unmarred. Fresh air and the view from a thousand windows. Light. So much light.  _

The feeling of entering Heaven had shaken him like nothing else could. Not necessarily the kidnapping, but rather the seeing and the being there. In Heaven. It had awoken something inside of him he thought was long dead.

Something that had been buried by rage and resentment and distrust and sorrow for centuries. 

Something almost, maybe, disgustingly-

Hopeful. 

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to comment or message me with any questions/comments/concerns and ideas/theories/headcannons (which i may end up including in the fic) also feel free to point out any spelling or grammar errors. unfortunately the formatting for this chapter is very off because it was done on a iphone, but quality will increase from the next chapter on.  
> *updated twice a week*   
> **idk why is says chapter 1/1 if someone could help me fix that that would be great**


End file.
